


Starstuck

by Pinktoria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (i think), (kinda), COME YELL @ ME ON TUMBLR OR TWITTER, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Victor with a K, also i WANT TO BE YELLED @, bye, ep 12 killed me, g a y, i fricking am dead, i wont spoil but AAAAA, omg, starstruck yuuri, thanks im dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: Sometimes Yuuri still gets a little starstruck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GAYGYAGY GAY AG AY GAY GA YAG AY AGAY AG YAG AY EPSIODE 12 KILELED ME IM DEA DIT WAS ALL I COULD DO TO SLAP THIS OUT AND BAM  
> ITS NOT MUCH BUT I HOPE U ENJOY

Sometimes after an odd dream or a restless sleep, Yuuri would sit up in their bed, swaying and disoriented. He would turn his head to glance at the sunlight that came streaming through the window, and would follow the rays down to the bed, where they glinted on silvery hair under the covers.

Yuuri would pull the comforter off the other and was always a bit starstruck when his blue eyes opened and he turned his face to peer up at poor, unsuspecting Yuuri. He would say good morning, then roll over and pull the covers up over his head, hoping to stay in bed for a while longer.

Leaning back into his pillow, Yuuri would cover his face and smile to himself, his golden ring heavy on his finger. Viktor Nikiforov was his husband.

After a moment, Viktor would pop out from under the covers and move to pull him into a hug. “Good morning, Yuuri,” he would whisper into his ear. Every. Single. Morning.

And all Yuuri could bring himself to do was scoot closer and give him a little kiss and tell him how much he loved him. Viktor, seeming content, would rest his head on Yuuri's shoulder and return his love.

Yuuri loved all of it.

Yuuri loved Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> GAY?????? WAS IT GAY ENOUGH??????????????
> 
> YEA IM MOSTLY ON MY TWITTER (tori_is_a_nerd) INSTEAD OF TUMBLR (charamandern00dles) BC IM SCARED TO GO ON THERE IN FEAR OF GAY OVERLOAD BUT COME YELL AT ME ON EITHER


End file.
